Morning
by Embyrr922
Summary: Edward Elric was downright docile, half asleep. Shounenai RoyEd


FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I make no money by writing fanfiction.

Morning

Roy had never liked mornings until he started dating Edward. He'd always been more of a night owl, and, if left to his own devices, would happily sleep until noon. All that had changed when Ed had moved in with him. His entire perspective on mornings had been reversed because of one fact:

Edward Elric was downright docile, half asleep.

Roy awoke to the sounds of birds chattering, cheeping, and chirruping on a Saturday morning with a very asleep Ed wrapped around him. Ed was not, as he termed it, a snugglebunny; at least, he wasn't when he was awake, but when Ed was asleep, or half-asleep, Roy had noticed some very snugglebunnyish tendencies. One of which was Ed's inclination to throw his metal arm over Roy's chest. Not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it came with Ed resting his head on Roy's shoulder, which quite made up for it.

Roy reached up, left handed, and brushed Ed's bangs out of his face; Ed mumbled and snuggled closer to Roy, leaning his head into the touch. Roy smiled and ran his fingers through Ed's loose hair, down to the back of his neck, and started massaging gently. Ed grunted, then relaxed against Roy's side, melting rather like butter on a stovetop. Roy sighed and started trying to work his right arm from under Ed, stroking down the blond man's spine when he finally got it free.

Deep, heavy, even breaths fanned over Roy's chest and he smiled. Some clichéd romantic type might have said that Ed looked like a rather tousled angel that had fallen into Roy's bed, Roy though Ed just looked peaceful, finally static and comfortable after such an uproarious adolescence. He brushed a strand of hair from Ed's cheek and kissed his forehead, something Ed never allowed while he was awake, smiling.

Edward had the oddest quirks, the idea of a sexual relationship had not phased him in the slightest, but it had taken months before Ed would sleep in the same bed with Roy. Ed would happily do any and all housekeeping, but if Roy asked him to do some cleaning or other, Ed would yell that if he wanted a wife, he should marry a girl. Ed didn't do well with affection, and any and all pet names were shot where they stood, yet he had no problems with dinner dates, and used Bastard in an affectionate tone more often than he used Roy's name. Mornings were the only time Roy could get away with treating Ed like a sweetheart, rather than a roommate who he slept with, so morning was the most precious time of day.

Roy stroked the tip of his finger down Ed's nose and it wrinkled adorably, delighted, Roy did it again, this time Ed scrunched up his whole face and wriggled slightly. Grinning like a loon, Roy brushed his knuckles against Ed's cheek, then ran the tip of his finger down Ed's nose again, this time pressing on the tip. He knew he was acting like a child, but it was too much fun not to, especially when Ed swatted sleepily at the annoyance and opened his eyes blearily.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Roy said. Ed blinked at him a couple of times, then closed his eyes, pressed his face into Roy's shoulder, and attempted to sink back into unconsciousness. Roy grinned, pulled Ed closer, and buried his face in Ed's hair, something which he knew annoyed Ed to no end. Sure enough, Ed mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an insult into his shoulder, but aside from that, he didn't react.

Roy lay in bed, wrapped around Ed who was wrapped around him, every so often annoying his lover or dozing off himself, for nearly an hour before he finally feeling the need to get up. Gently, he brushed his fingers over the small of Ed's back, touching so lightly that he was barely touching at all. Ed jerked, grabbed the offending hand at the small of his back and glared at Roy savagely.

"I'll put up with your fucking snugglebunnying, but no tickling, you bastard." Roy grinned, the tickling always got Ed instantly riled, and it was the most adorable thing in the world, as far as Roy was concerned.

"Come on," Roy said, kissing Ed quickly on the cheek, "I'll make breakfast." He slid from under the covers and stretched, yawning hugely, before tossing his parting shot over his shoulder, "I'd watch who you call a snugglebunny, though. After all, I woke up with _you_ curled around _me_."

As Ed's enraged denials followed him to the kitchen, Roy vowed to himself, as he did every morning, that he would never sleep late again.


End file.
